


Children Between Villages

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it took Sephiroth a while to notice his wife was pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children Between Villages

**Author's Note:**

> Written March of 2015 on Plurk.

Ami was pretty. This was a fact of life, as Ami had always been pretty, but this was different. This was him catching himself staring after his normal once over to ensure her health was fine after an absence from seeing her. Something was different, and he had no idea what it could be. He'd last seen his wife a few months before, and she'd been her normal pretty self then as well, but it hadn't drawn his eye any more than it ever had.

Maybe it was something in how she was carrying herself? She was still armed as normal, and the dress was one he'd seen before, so he was perplexed what could have changed. 

She'd noticed his notice too, and there was a definite edge of amusement in her expression that he would eventually find the cause for, he was certain. 

She left him in suspense for four days, aware of the buzz of his attention, as he tried to puzzle out the little differences. Her scent was just a little off, her skin a touch softer, but her appearance was just the same, on an outward look, and her fighting was just as quick.

He was baffled.

Finally, the day she planned to go home, she pulled him down with a small hand behind his head, and kissed his cheek. 

"You're noticing the pregnancy Sephiroth." 

His eyes widened, stunned, and he wasn't given a chance to reply as she hopped into the seal to return to her village.

Next time he saw her, they were definitely going to be having a... chat.


End file.
